The Tale of Enza the Bullet
by mrpopolike2
Summary: This is the story of an OC that I made. I really do hope that you like it. Oh, and there are flashbacks, so BE PREPARED!
1. The Beginning

The Tale of Enza the Bullet

"_Maria? What's this?"_

"_That's a computer. Someday, everything will be run by computers."_

"_Even other computers?"_

"_Yes, Enza. Even other computers."_

Enza the Bullet awoke from his dream. Or was it a memory? No matter. Enza didn't believe in dwelling on dreams. Life was too short to focus on such things. Instead, he promptly forgot everything he could. But he couldn't forget that girl… what was her name? Maria? He felt like he had heard that name before… but where?

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah. Just had a bad dream, that's all." Enza said to the blue hedgehog, Sonic. They had been traveling together ever since Shadow went on his killing spree. The world had become desolate, and many of the people that survived flocked to the Space Colony, ARK. Even at his great speed, Sonic couldn't make it to the last ship, and Tails' workshop had been destroyed in the chaos.

"You sure? I mean, you've had some bad ones in the past. One time, you actually screamed in your sleep. I think you said, 'Please, Mario, don't leave me!' or something. I didn't know you were like that."

"I'm not. If anyone's like that around here, it's you, Blue Boy," Enza snapped. He didn't mean it, of course. Hell, Sonic kept that picture of Amy so close that the bat almost vomited on more than one occasion.

"Ha-ha. Good one, Enza. Hey, what's that over there? It looks like…A HUMAN?"

"What? There haven't been any humans on Earth for…about two years!"

"Tell that to him!" And they rushed over there.

_"Shadow, watch over Enza for me."_

_"But Maria, why do I have to watch the little brat?"_

_"Now, why do you call him that? You know that I have to help Uncle Gerald with his experiments. Besides, you were just like him at that age. So go."_

_"Ok, Maria. But only because you want me too."_

_"What's wrong, bra—I mean Enza?"_

_"You… You didn't want to play with me! You hate me, don't you, Shadow?"_

_"Of course I don't hate you, Enza. It's against my purpose to hate, you know that."_

"S-sonic…you're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?" The man asked. He was dressed in clothes that could barely be considered rags. He was obviously homeless before Shadow went crazy. And he wasn't doing much better now. However, he DID seem to know who Sonic was, so he wasn't one of those crazy homeless guys. This was good for Enza, because those guys freaked him out.

"Why, yes. Yes I am."

"I never thought our paths would cross again."

"What are you talking about, dude?"

It was then that Sonic took a really good look at the mysterious man, and noticed his enormous moustache. "Eggman?"

"Yes. Unfortunately for me, I missed the last ship to ARK. It looks like you did, too. And who is your friend here? He bears a good resemblance to Rouge."

"I—I'm Enza, and I've never heard of Rouge. Why do people call you 'Eggman'?" Enza responded.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, come on! I look like a giant, talking egg! Well, that, and my real name is, in fact, Eggman Robotnik." Eggman answered.

"Ro--Robotnik? I-I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"AHA! I see that my reputation precedes me." Eggman boasted proudly.

"No, I've never heard of you before. Have you heard of anyone named 'Maria'?" the bat asked the (apparently) formerly evil man.

"Oh. Maria… I haven't heard that name in ages. Maria is, WAS, my aunt. She died in 1994, when Shadow was created. Where did you hear her name?"

"I think I met her. But I'm not sure about where. Could you tell me where she lived? Before she died?"

"Ah, yes. I believe she lived on the Space Colony, ARK. She helped my Grandfather with the Shadow Project. I do believe that she once said that there was another product of that project. Something called "The Bullet", I believe. Why did you want to know? Enza?"

"ENZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_"Maria! Get Enza out of here!"_

_"Enza! You shouldn't be in here! Get out!"_

_"What are you doing to Shadow? STOP THAT! GET OFF OF ME! SHADOOOOOWWW!"_

"Finally, he's awake."

"Shut up, Eggman. Are you alright, Enza?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in what's left of Eggman's hideout. Turn's out that he's been living here ever since Shadow messed with those alien guys. I don't blame him. Even though it's been mostly destroyed, it's still a pretty strong fortress. It took me a while to get through here, even with Skippy here's help."

"I told you to go right at that crossroads!"

"You said left! LEFT! You understand that? L-E-F-T! As in, the opposite of right!"

"I'm surprised that you even know what the opposite of anything is."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Build-All-of-my-Hideouts-with-a-Clear-Path- Straight-to-me!"

"Why, I ought to…"

"You ought to what? Build a metal version of me in an obviously bad attempt to destroy me? Nice try, but I've beaten that 3 times already. Face it; you're a one trick pony."

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" And with that, Enza released a large blast of purple energy. In fact, it was very, VERY close to being Shadow's Chaos Blast. Only purple. And only slightly less powerful. The base, or what was left of it, was very nearly wiped out. Sonic and Eggman were both left unconscious from the blast, and Enza ran.

_"I'M TIRED OF DOING ALL OF YOUR DIRTY WORK! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GET AWAY!"_

_"Enza…you've never talked to me like that before…" BOOM! "I—I have to go… Shadow is…"_

_"GET HIM! HOLD THE BAT DOWN!"_

_"AAAAAUGH! LET GO!"_

_"JETISON HIM FROM THE COLONY, BEFORE HE DESTROYS US ALL!"_

_"YESSIR!"_

He awoke with a start. After checking to see if Sonic had followed him, it became clear. His purpose was clear. At least, it seemed that way to him. Also, now he had a mission. Find and destroy Shadow the Hedgehog, before he destroyed the world, and ARK, his only connection to his past.


	2. Enter Fang

Chapter 2

Fang the Sniper entered the factory. He had been summoned here because of a bounty put up by the ARK's government for Amy the Hedgehog. Exactly WHY she was wanted, he didn't know. But she was worth money, so he didn't care. Unfortunately, the pink hedgehog was proving to be quite the hassle to catch. He was tempted to say, "Here, Amy, Amy, Amy! SOOOO-WEEEE!" but then he realized that he was thinking about the wrong type of hog. At the moment, he had cornered her, his sniper rifle pointed directly at her. _Hmmm… she's pretty hot… stay focused, Fang._ He thought.

"Why are you following me? You some kind of perv or something?" Amy shouted at Fang. Apparently she was aware of his tracking her. _Crap. _He thought, as he leapt from his perch atop a computer tower.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. In fact," Fang began, "I'm hunting you. You have a bounty on your head. Don't tell me that you didn't know that."

"Actually, I didn't. Thank you for telling me, Mr.…"

"Fang."

"Well, Mr. Fang, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I really have to go."

"Oh, no. You're not getting away THAT easily. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"An idiot that's about to get hit with a hammer."

"What?" _BOOM!_ And Fang was knocked unconscious by Amy's hammer.

"Wh-where am I? Am I anywhere at all? Am I really sure that I'm not in some sort of parallel dimension where black is white and 'Yo Momma' jokes aren't funny? Wait; if I was in a parallel dimension, then wouldn't it seem normal to be in a parallel dimension? I just confused myself. Nevertheless, I have a bounty to catch." Fang decided. He then took a look at his surroundings, seeing only computers and gadgets and other doohickeys. He was obviously dragged into a computer lab after that stupid pink hedgehog hit him with that stupid hammer. Didn't the ARK governmental people confiscate everyone's weapons as soon as they had entered? _That girl is more of a home wrecker than I thought…_ Fang thought to himself as he felt for a door. After running into several hard, metal objects (_STUPID ARK DESIGNERS!)_, he finally found the door.

"Took you long enough to get out, hon," A mysterious figure said from the shadows as Fang walked out of that hell hole of a room.

"And just who are you and how long have you been waiting for me?" Fang responded, his hand reaching toward his gun.

"In order, I'm Rouge the Bat, master thief, and I've been waiting for about half an hour. Any more questions, hon?" Rouge answered.

"Just one."

"And what would that be?"

"One bullet wound, or two?" Fang asked sarcastically, as he pulled out his magnum and fired. Rouge jumped into the air, clung to the ceiling, then dropped down behind Fang and struck him in the arm, causing him to release his gun.

"None will be fine, sugar. Now if you'll kindly take your other hand off of your other gun, I'll let you go." Fang complied, and Rouge stepped back about two steps. "Very good! You can listen to directions. You are now officially smarter than a Kindergarten student. Let's see if you can figure out who I'm working for," Rouge said as she pulled out her badge. The badge was gold, and had the words, "Bounty Hunter, ARK Cover-up Project" on it. Fang had one just like it.

"So ARK hired you to kill me so they wouldn't have to pay me for killing that hedgehog. Big whoop. You can't kill what you can't catch!" Fang shouted, and ran. He turned right, then left, then right again, then turned around to see if he had lost her. _Whew. Looks like I… Crap._ He had run directly into her. It was almost as if she had read his mind as to where he was going to run next. Of course, there were only 2 paths from the door, and they formed a complete circle, so that wasn't very hard.

"Now, if you knew enough about yourself as I know about you, then you would know that you have defied that rule for as long as you've been in this business. Now, recall the facts. We BOTH have these here badges. We BOTH were hired by ARK. Wouldn't that mean that we are on the same side?" Rouge asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. I guess it would."

"Right. So, let's go catch us a hedgehog." Rouge suggested. And they were off.


	3. Uhoh

Chapter 3 – Enter the Shadow

"Shadow, why are we here? You know very well that you destroyed everything in here." Blaze the cat asked the dark hedgehog. They had been traveling for years, ever since Shadow devastated the world after the whole Eggman Nega thing. The bigger mystery was why did he choose to come and get her before he went crazy?

"Blaze, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Shadow began.

"Yes? What is it, Shadow?" Blaze hoped that he was saying what she thought he was saying… that he loved her. Blaze almost prayed…

"I have been sensing a great power here for quite some time." Well, a girl can dream, can't she? "It seems to be greater than my own… I don't want you to get hurt. Go wait over there."

"I most certainly will not. I have just as much of a right to be here as you do. If you want me to leave, you'll have to kill me."

"I'd be happy to." Shadow said coldly. Blaze couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She HATED when he did that. "However, this is more important." Shadow began to shift some rubble around, as if he was searching for something. Blaze supposed that made sense. After all, he DID sense something. "I've found something…"

"What?" Blaze asked.

"A… container. AAH!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"It's a monster. A monster I wish I could forget. Chimera the Beast. He was created shortly before I was, and thus, he is far more powerful." Shadow explained. Blaze looked at the capsule. There was a monster in there, that much was certain. It looked like a bat, a hedgehog, and a bear all rolled into one. To Blaze, it looked like the creepiest thing she'd ever seen. And she'd seen Shadow kill Knuckles…

It was a long time ago. Almost immediately after Shadow went crazy, in fact.

"Shadow, I can't let you do this! Stop this INSTANT!" Knuckles shouted. Blaze had never seen him so… intelligent. In retrospect, that was kind of sad.

"Hehe… don't make me laugh, echidna. You know very well that I cannot be stopped. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? DID YOU FORGET THE FACT THAT I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM?"

"I still cannot let you do this. First you break my emerald, then you destroy Tikal's spirit. If you continue, then I, Knuckles the Guardian of the Master Emerald, will be forced TO DESTROY YOU!" Knuckles was really trying to stop Shadow. Blaze almost couldn't stand to watch him do this.

"Hehe… 'Forced to destroy me?' Pathetic. Get out of my way." Shadow was almost giggling at this point. Knuckles charged with his fists out in front of him. "Still trying, eh? Fine. I'll kill you quickly." Shadow grabbed Knuckles' hands and twisted them up and back, causing the echidna intense pain.

"AAAH!" Knuckles writhed in pain. He was almost having seizures due to the pain. Blaze looked away at the sight of it. She almost threw up due to his shrieks of pain.

"Oh, I haven't even STARTED yet." Shadow lifted Knuckles up over his head, moved one of his hands to the echidna's left leg, and began to throw Knuckles downward, towards the ground. However, the Master Emerald's guardian didn't hit the ground alive. Shadow used Chaos Control to accelerate his knee into Knuckles' spine. This time, Blaze did vomit. The echidna shrieked one last time, all while blood was gushing out of his mouth. When he fell limp, the Ultimate Lifeform dropped the now dead Guardian. Blaze never forgot that moment, the peak of Shadow's insanity.

"Blaze? Blaze, look over here. I asked you a question." Shadow was poking her shoulder.

"Sorry. I was remembering something unimportant. What did you ask me?"

"Do you think I should open the capsule? More importantly, do you think I am strong enough to defeat Chimera if I were to release him?" Shadow asked. Blaze had to think for a minute about that one. Even Shadow had said that Chimera was more powerful than him. However, the black hedgehog WAS the Ultimate Lifeform…

"You have me for backup, so go ahead." Blaze answered a bit unconfidently.

"I'm not going to rely on you, but I'm going to open it." Shadow remarked. Blaze had a feeling that he would have done it even if she had said not to. The hedgehog pushed a small button on the front of the capsule, and a large amount of gas poured out of a slowly opening glass panel. It didn't get a chance to open fully. Chimera awoke as soon as Shadow pushed the button, and broke the panel into a ton of pieces with just one punch.

"HAHAHAHA! AT LAST, I AM FREE!" Chimera shouted, almost as if he had been sealed for thousands of years. When he stood, he looked even more menacing. He had the head of a bear, the body of a hedgehog, and the wings of a bat. It was all sized to fit his slender body, of course. "Aaaah, Shadow. It's good to see you again after all these years," he said. He looked at Blaze. "I see you have a girlfriend. A cat. Mee-ow." He walked up to her, and put a single finger under her chin and began to scratch. Blaze raised her head, and unfortunately for her, began to purr. "Has she ever purred for you, Shadow? I just can't imagine her ever doing that. Quite frankly, I can't imagine her doing ANYTHING for you." It was just at this moment that he began to look at his surroundings, the rubble that was once Station Square. "Hmm… nice place you have here, my old friend. (He stepped away from Blaze.) Did you decorate it yourself? If you didn't, you MUST tell me who did this for you. Maybe he can decorate my place."

"You despicable bastard! How dare you insult not only Blaze's integrity, but my own? I'll kill you, you fiend!" Shadow shouted.

"Temper, temper, Shadow. I haven't done anything to harm you or your kitty cat here. By the way, do you keep her on a leash, or do you just let her run about as she pleases?" Chimera said while pointing back toward Blaze with his thumb.

"OH, NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD!" Blaze was, needless to say, very angry at this statement. Flames began to rise up around her. "DON'T EVER IMPLY THAT I'M JUST A HOUSE CAT! FREAK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! YOU ARE JUST A FREAK, AND YOU NEED TO BE DESTROYED BEFORE YOU DO ANY REAL DAMAGE!" At this, she ran directly at Chimera, who had just been smiling slyly this whole time. He raised his arm, and backhanded Blaze so hard that she flew across the ruined street.

"BLAZE!" Shadow shouted, and tried to run to her. Chimera tripped the hedgehog as he ran past him.

"Naughty, naughty kitty. You need to be taught a lesson in humility. I'll deal with you later, Shadow. As for 'Blaze,' as you call her, I'll have to punish her severely for attacking me. I think some water ought to do it…" Chimera looked at the sewer system, which was broken beyond repair. The Beast raised his hand, and gallons of water rushed up to meet it. He pointed at Blaze's unconscious body, and all of the water shot directly at her. She was washed down into the sewer system, where Chimera was sure she'd die. "Now, where were we – hmm? I sense a strange flux of power…" Just then, a burst of purple-ish energy rose up from out in the desert. Shadow recognized it as where one of Eggman's bases stood. "We'll have to postpone our little play date, Shadow. I have bigger fish to fry." Chimera took off, his wings carrying him up into the air, and in the general direction of the burst. Shadow was only concerned with one thing at the moment, however.

"BLAZE!" The hedgehog ran over to the opening that lead into the sewers and yelled out her name again. "BLAZE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! YOU'RE THE LAST THING I'VE GOT!" He began to cry a little. "Please, Blaze, hold on…"

"You're sweet for saying that." Blaze was hovering behind Shadow. She landed, and kissed him. "I'll take that as an 'I love you.'"

"Blaze… we have to go after Chimera. Are you ready?"

"Shadow, I was born ready."

"Then let's go." And they were off.


End file.
